compromised reality side stories
by FutureTrunksFan94
Summary: In which Alibaba ditches the boring face and trolls everyone as Kida. An au that obviously doesn't take place in the same au as my AU because it's too AU for me and you. Trollish!Kida and slightly suggestive humor.
1. Chapter 1

Or, in other words, why Kida pisses every

* * *

In which Kida pisses everyone off and makes the Ren family utterly hate him. Warning for some misogynistic thoughts because Kida is a misogynist, he isn't exactly the purest with females, unlike canon Baba. Warning for bashing of Toto (because Kida hates her, does the character hating her for a legit reason explored later on count?), a bit of bashing of Kougyoku (because once again, Kida has trouble with trusting in women, so he tends to be a bit...ish towards them.)

Alibaba with ASPD/sociopathy, Kida.

* * *

Side story to Compromised Reality, these are the untold stories of Kida pissing others off.

One: **IN WHICH KOUEN IS TROLLED BY THE SHOGUN.**

"You're to marry Princess Kougyoku." Kouen said to me, with every intent of making me fulfill that promise.

Oh god, I could just see him, eyes twinkling, waiting for me to bang my precious waifu for laifu as I happily paid tons of money in child support and became a beer-drinking loser who watched racing on television and raced John Deere trucks-oh wait, that's an American loser. Oh well.

I just stared. And stared.

And stared for a good five minutes, and stared, until he stared, because he was tired of me staring at him.

"What?"

I said nothing and stared, irritating him further.

I just stared at him in disbelief.

Why would he do this to me? Why, goat-bearded man?

What the literal fuck are you trying to do?

Are you trying to doom your society? Is that why you're honestly suggesting this match?

 _Blond-haired and red-haired, red-eyed kids_? Were you trying to breed the _devil's_ children? I guarantee, blond-haired, pink-eyed children are going to be treated _well_ in this society. And on top of that, there's the whole red eyes thing. Might have to get an exorcism for them. Or colored contacts.

Oh, yeah, there's also the whole her being an illegitimate daughter thing-that might pose a problem down the road, sometime in the future. I don't know. Something about legitimacy to the throne.

And also, I'm from another world and have more important shit to do than to sit around and breed a family.

On top of that, I just really don't love her. Can _that_ be a valid emotion, too?

I didn't love her. I didn't care for her the way he thought I did. To me, she is just an irritant, too naive, too sentimental, too much emotion. Too much of the E word equals a pain to deal with, and like I wanted to deal with all her genocidal, highly racist pieces of shit relatives. Especially this one here.

They're all highly racist, highly sexist and probably highly biphobic assholes. Fuck them.

Yeah, I wanna go back home now.

I didn't just not trust him. I hated him. Not just because I have no empathy, but because I disliked his high and mighty attitude, (I mean, isn't it customary to at least _ask_ the woman what she wants before forcing her on some dude?) Second, he needs to shave his beard. He looks like a woolly mammoth. Third, that outfit of his screamed I am evil for miles. Might wanna change to blinding red or get a cape like all the badass villains do.

There were many reasons I didn't want to marry her. The first was simple enough, I didn't love her, nor did I have the capacity to. I wasn't straight. The second: I _didn't want to._

I had no moral obligation to marry her or care for her, why should I? Just because she's a female, I should be a raging bull and screw her brains out? How about no, I control myself just fine, thank you. And I choose my own partners. That's my decision, so butt out of my life, man.

Third, I wanted no ties to a racist, disgusting organization like this. I wasn't part of their world, nor did I want to be. I lived for my own goals only and none of them required being part of a genocidal society. Like hell I would play pretend and buy into their bullshit.

Fourth, I hated him. That's enough reason for me to say no. Before you say it isn't, keep in mind: one, I don't care what you say, and two, I most likely will tell you to go to a fiery place that may or may not exist. Three, I might try to send you to said place.

"I can't. I'm not going to, no matter how many times you try to make me." I said defiantly. "It's dishonest, at least let her know before. This isn't fair to Kougyoku."

Something like that.

I mean, if I wake up married with someone, I at least want to be fucking aware of it. I might not be attracted to her or want to screw her, but at least she deserved that much. I always make sure the girls I bed are okay with it. Always. I'm a sociopath but I'm not one of those guys. Ugh, those guys are scummy.

Also, another reason I wanted to be away from her is that my darkest emotions made themselves known around her-the urge to manipulate and break her. I don't care for breaking people. Manipulation, if it leads to something, sure, why not? But I just wanted to stay away from someone as confusing and complicated as her.

I preferred women who were quiet, not talkative, not emotional, like Saki. Saki had been a great woman for those reasons. She listened when you talked, she was intelligent and charming, and she had considerable loyalty and devotion to me. But the serpent took care of that relationship.

So I had a terrible choice of women. It was either the random girls I screwed here, the ugly ones (some of them were actually really nice and good in bed, there's no point in judging by looks, if you're a good sex partner, you'll do), an abusive bitch like Toto (I hated her from the start, so there), the Fanalis like Morgiana, or else the naive princess with a bunch of evil brothers who wanted to kill me.

Then there's that magi, but she's dead. I'm not into necrophilia. Not all of us sociopaths are into that.

I flushed slightly. Damn, Morgiana was hot. I suppose I liked her mostly because she did whatever she wanted, like me. Because she's rebellious. She's not satisfied with things as they are. She won't put up with my shit, she fights back. _It's hot_.

It's really, really _hot_ to see a girl with such spunk, energy and passion. No wonder I've developed a longing for her. I won't quite call it a crush as it's more like me just wanting to be with her. She also has nice legs, too. Does that count?

But I don't want to have _that_ kind of relationship yet with her. She's still a teen, that's gross. All of my partners are _adults._

I glanced at Kouen. "Dude, that's like, _really_ creepy. You're offering your own sister up as a prize for me, without her knowledge. Have you had a background check?" Of course, he wouldn't get the last part.

"This is tradition." He said, seemingly unfazed.

"Oh, so it's _tradition_ to treat them like objects with no will of their own. I wonder what she'd say if she knew you thought of her in that way?"

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of foolishness are you saying, Saluja! This is the only chance for you to reclaim your country! You'll do as we say!"

"What if I don't want to?" I said flippantly.

Koumei was snickering behind me.

"Right, right, for the honor of my country or something!" I said, ignoring his reddening face.

"There's no honor in me marrying someone I don't even have a relationship with outside of friendship. We haven't even screwed yet. How is this legal, man?"

Kouen was flushing crimson at this point. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Saluja, but come back here."

"Why?"

"Because I said-"

" _Why?"_

"Stop it!" He growled, "Are you a child?"

"Are you an old man? Your beard needs trimmed. Beginning to look like a warlock." I chirped.

"You can have as many women as you want, you know." Koumei said.

Sweet deal. But seriously, no way in hell was she going to be my number one waifu or something. Fuck no.

"I can't do it, even with the promise of tons of females. You see, there's a reason I cannot. I'm... _I'm_ not a virgin. Therefore, I _can'_ t be married. Do those rules apply to guys, too? I'm not pure." I urged.

Koumei was now laughing so hard and Kouen was losing his patience. "It only matters for _her,_ not for you. You _will_ marry her!"

"Brother, what's going on?"

There she was.

Looking like a Disney princess again, what, did she take a time machine and rob one of their stores? Ditch the high voice, please! Next, she's gonna have some cute, friendly animal appear and songs start playing. Please, kill me.

"They were just discussing marrying you off to some creepy old guy you've never even met." I added.

"Why would you do that without asking me first?" She boomed.

There's some of that rage I love seeing people have. I leaned by lazily, snacking on a cherry.

Ah, screwing with people's mental states. It's so fun.

"Come on, Alibaba-chan, let's go away from my brother and let him calm down."

"Don't forget to shave." I said.

"SALUJA!" He boomed.

"What did you think you were doing, taunting him?" She said, "That was reckless. But it was sort of amazing."

Oh god, no. Get away from me. I can't resist throwing myself at girls, but when one comes near me like this, I don't want any. Go away. This is friends only.

"You can tell me anything, you know? I want to help you."

Tell you anything? _Even_ about my recent trips to the toilet, my dental work before I'd been thrown in the past, about my shaving mishaps, and my sex adventures? Seriously? You've gotta have a limit, poor girl. I don't think you want to know about my acne or about my experiences after eating bad burritos.

And no way was I telling her anything important or useful. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Second, with the super creepy and powerful Emperor dude there, it's better that I only tell her useless information.

"You were the first to understand my feelings-"

No, no, anything but feelings! Fucking feelings, man, get 'em away from me! All they do is make things ten thousand times harder.

"I'll do anything for you." She said.

"...No." I said, backing out of it. Backing away from her, not the friendship. You get what I mean.

"I'm sorry, but you should give up on those feelings right away. Love is blind. Give up on it now."

"Eh?" She said.

"We're just friends and it should stay that way." I said.

Besides, think of all the constant surveillance. Being a fucking prince=boringgggg. Constant authority, no freedom to do what I fucking want. I still wanna steal things, lie and shit and you can't do that when you're a king.

When Sinbad showed up and told me he'd been using her like a piece of spyware to spy on her family, I was thoroughly unimpressed. What a noob.

"Dude, you're such a voyeur. Why not just get a webcam if you're that interested?" I snickered.

He looked puzzled. "Alibaba-kun, aren't you upset with me?"

"Disgusted? **Yes**. Want to punch you in the face? _Maybe_. But upset? **Nope.** Why should I be?" I said.

He stared at me in frustration. "Alibaba-kun, don't you care about what happens to her mental state?"

"If this is a trap you're trying to lure me into, the answer is no. If I say yes, you'll do something way~ worse. So no, not answering." I chirped.

"Alibaba-kun, this isn't funny." He said sharply.

"Oh, I know, doing things for your country bullshit. You just want to spy on her because you want to marry her or something. You're as much of a pedo as it comes." I said flippantly.

"Alibaba-kun, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm _not_ the one possessing a teenage **female's** body right now. So there's nothing wrong with me. _I'm_ perfectly fine with being a man. You, on the other hand...seem to have some identity issues."

His face darkened. "Alibaba-kun, knock it off with this foolishness!"

"I only assist those who do things for me. You have done things for me, however it depends on what it is." I said cheerfully.

"So you were acting before." He said calmly, "How did I not see through it?"

"I'm a good mimic." I said, shaking my head. "I'm sure telling her will lead to her being executed or something. And I don't wanna lose my head."

"Selfish."

"Isn't everyone?" I said, "I don't really know her. I don't _get_ her. Why am I supposed to? She's someone I've had like, less than ten conversations with, including her touching me without my consent, on my shoulders. Yet I'm _supposed_ to marry her? No logic in that. I'd rather continue having girls without being married."

"Alibaba-kun, you've become a marvelous young man!" He chirped. "You're not a virgin?"

"Never been! I've scored 100 or more women!" I said cheerfully.

"There's this good place for girls, just head on down there, tell them you know me, and you'll score well." He said cheerfully. His face paled. "What is it I hear about Reim pushing you out? Did you do something?"

"Other than call them out on their hypocrisy, no. They tried to kill me, so I killed their reputation. Fair enough."

"I see. You're a sociopath." He said.

"Yup!" I chirped.

"The self-centeredness, the arrogance, the lack of interest in others, the fearlessness. I should've seen it coming." He had his head in his hands.

"Sinbad, if you wanna talk so much, invent the cell phone."

"A shell phone? That sounds like a marvelous device. Jafar, discover if people can speak through shells to each other."

"I said _cell-_ "

But he left Kougyoku's body.

Leaving me alone with just an unconscious female.

Boring.

I'd rather do something else, like play monopoly. I was on turn sixty when she woke up, with me getting all the money. Okay, I should clarify, it was _imaginary_ monopoly, all in my head.

The events of today left me with a lot ot think about. One, should I get Morgiana to go party with me? Second, can I get Kougyoku to become a lesbian, and three, Sinbad had good contacts for women. Gotta return that some time.

I could hardly give less of three thousand fucks that her mind had been tampered with. I'd gotten some things a man dies for. Hopefully, she finds some good guy for her who's not a creep like me and Sinbad.

"Alibaba-chan, what is raving and why do I want to do it all of a sudden?" She said, getting up and suddenly dancing in the middle of the room.

"Never mind. Just do what your mind wants." I said. That won't lead to anything bad happening. No way.

More women and a patent for inventing the best device ever.

I also discovered that for some reason, telling Kougyoku compliments makes her wilt like a flower.

It's the most bizarre thing ever. Why do you need someone stroking your ego? Isn't that what self-help is for?

I'm not her therapist.

"You did this." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Alibaba!" She cried.

Wow.

"You're incredible." I said, looking at pages of "How to sound as corny and stupid as possible for beginners".

"Thank you, Alibaba!"

"Uh...okay." I said. I just said incredible, not like "you're beautiful", or "you're so fucking hot I could smash you at any time of the day and never care." God. Incredible? In no way is that an effective compliment. It's a stupid compliment.

"This country is safe because of you!" I put in as much emotion as possible.

Then to my astonishment, she started to cry. What the literal fuck.

She isn't sad. Why the fuck is she crying?

"Thank you so much, Alibaba!"

"Okay..." I muttered, taken aback by this, immediately tossing her a tissue box. "Don't catch a cold."

"Huh?"

"Why else would you be sniffling like that?" I pointed out.

Her face heated up. "Um...I'm just really happy, that's all."

Uh, so humans cry when they're happy? Like that makes any sense at all.

In other sociopathic misadventures, I also discovered that flirting completely startles her.

* * *

But I'd rather use flirtatious gestures on Morgiana. Much more fun.

"Hey, Morgiana! We should rearrange the alphabet and put you and I together!" I said.

She looked at me before flushing. "What the...what are you doing, Alibaba?"

"It's called flirting! Here's the second one! I must be hunting treasure, because I dig your chest."

The reaction, immediate. She paused, trying to figure out what I meant, before she kicked me straight into the wall.

Haha.

I got back up, laughing. "And another one: did you just come out of the oven, Morgiana? Because you are looking hot..."

Her face flushed considerably at that. "Are you...are you hitting on me, Alibaba-san?"

"Alibaba-kun is actually using good pickup lines! This is impossible!" Aladdin cried.

Hakuryuu's face was burning red with...rage, maybe? Oh, was I preventing something from happening between these two?

Delicious.

I grinned widely at him.

"This is for you, Morgiana." I reached over and kissed her on the cheek, leaving her beet red and stomping everything in sight.

"A-A-libaba?" She stammered, coming near me. "Y-You...?"

"I like you. I think you're cute. So let's make out."

"But-"

Then I woke up because it was just a dream.

Morgiana is right beside me, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter contains copious amounts of Toto bashing. Kida has a legitimate reason to dislike her. Now I know in canon, Baba is a total wuss, but Toto's treatment of him is legitimate abuse. First, she encounters a poor, starving person and the first thing she does is try to beat the shit out of him and throw him around? What the fuck is wrong with her? That was a disgusting scene and wasn't funny in the slightest.**

 **Second, she cheats in her fight. The fight specifically called for "no magic powers." Yet she cheats and uses her magoi powers, breaking the rules, which she's apparently allowed to do, and she tries to kill Alibaba or seriously harm him. Third, she insults him on a daily basis. Four, she allows him to nearly be mauled to death by a beast and stands by and allows that to happen. Five, she toys with his affections.**

 **When people claim Alimor is abuse, I just point at Toto and say: she's the literal definition of an abuser. Who the fuck thinks it's okay to beat the shit out of a poor person for the lulz? It's saying something when a sociopath thinks you're disgusting.**

 **(We'll get to that part later on in my fic, but I just wanna do some minor edits here. I won't be revealing all of their relationship/hateship, but just enough of it. And yes, Kida is very misogynistic towards women, hence why he has such a negative relationship with a lot of them. His relationship with Kougyoku improves very much, but he never trusts Toto or believes her after the shit she put him through. Kida doesn't put up with shit.)**

 **Chapter 2 The bitch came back the very next day**

* * *

You know how I said before I hate some girls?

After being abused by my mother and used by my previous girlfriend, I think I can safely say I'm more gynophobic than I am a misogynist. I am afraid of what women can do, because they can effectively get away with beating up on a man. It seems it gets a free pass here, too, because here is the person who nearly beat the crap out of me, standing here, smiling, with one of my best buds in her arms.

Oh, play innocent all you like, Toto, but the whole world needs to know just what you did to me. You did many things. None of them good. Enough for me, a total sociopath, who by the way, has zero empathy, zero remorse, has fellow sociopaths who set things on fire, torture animals for fun, torture people for fun, and play with knives, to say: "You're the worst."

Oh, you'd think I'd like someone who gets a big kick out of swinging poor people around?

The answer is no. First, if there's no point in being a dick, there's no point. If the person is an asshole then they deserve it. Second, if it's going overboard and being a freaking moron, then it's too much. Third, she swung me around. While I might yell at her for swinging someone else around (or else eat popcorn), I don't take well to having myself being insulted or otherwise physically abused. I don't think any person would stand that happening.

People tend to be EXTREMELY concerned with themselves, even empaths. That's why when you hurt their feelings, they get very, very offended over it, sometimes, even if you weren't intending to offend them at all but stating a simple fact. Empaths are wild, man. Some of them bawl over insects dying or over people they don't even know dying. Crying won't change the fact that the person's dead. They probably want you remembering them, not crying your eyes out.

That is, if there is an afterlife.

Anyhow, here she was, standing in front of me, happily flaunting her boyfriend for all to see. Who happened to be one of my allies and someone whom I'd had deep respect for, well, grudging respect for, but respect nonetheless-I say had, because now my respect for him is down to nothing. He doesn't even know who he's going out with.

She prefers him because he smells? The hell is wrong with this girl.

Does she not realize or not care how much of a bitch she comes off as?

Amazing.

"Oh, Olba, not here." She says, getting all flirty with him.

"Hey..." I say, but she ignores me.

"Toto wants you to come this way, Alibaba." She says, clearly straddling her unlucky boyfriend in her arms for all to see.

"I refuse." I say sharply, startling Morgiana, who looks at us in confusion.

"Alibaba-san, what's wrong?" Morgiana asked.

"Toto wants to know how you are doing." She asked.

"Well, I'm doing fine and dandy. I'm not dead, like I would have been if you'd succeeded in throwing me into the sky and beating me up, hm? I sure am glad you decided to stop doing that." I said, the words were perfect bait.

Olba stared from me to her. "What?"

"It didn't happen like that! I-"

"Toto encountered me when I was starving and looking for food. I asked her simply for food and she insulted me and decided that meant it was okay for her to pick up and attempt to throw around an incredibly weak, poor person, because poor people aren't people." I explained, "Of course, I didn't take that well and wound up schooling her."

"Toto is sorry..."

"I never heard an apology yet and frankly, it amazes me how little you cared about my feelings, Toto. Even now you're flaunting your boyfriend in front of me. You allowed me to nearly get my arm chewed off by a beast and didn't interfere because it was an honored tradition to torture people to death. You also cheated in your fight with me and used your magoi when it was supposed to be a plain sword fight only. I never heard you apologize for any of those." I pointed out. Yep, I have a burn book on her.

Her face went pale. "I couldn't do anything about that...I know you're still upset with me, Alibaba, but Toto is sorry. Toto was full of herself back then."

"Toto, is this true?" Olba asked hesitantly.

"Yes..." She muttered.

"You mean you threw him around?" Olba said in disbelief, "Just because he asked for food?"

"That's outrageous, why would you do that to Lord Alibaba?" Morgiana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that I did it, I was just told to dispose of unwanted guests as quickly as possible." She said, hanging her head low. "I thought we could be friends, Alibaba, even if you've been cold towards me."

"You're sorry that you did it, but you're still making up excuses. Somehow, I don't believe you. The only thing I did wrong was believe you might be a nice person. I should've known when you threw me around."

"Look, I'm sorry, can you stop dwelling on it and drop it already, you stupid idiot?"

But upon seeing the glare Morgiana sent her, she withered.

"Don't insult him." Morgiana whispered.

"He's kinda petty at times, though! He wouldn't leave unless I fed him food! He was being annoying."

"He was starving and you just mocked him? This isn't like the Toto I knew." Olba said seriously. "You'd better be seriously sorry. Alibaba is my friend and part of the house."

Toto looked irritated as I shook her hand and started talking to her.

A good majority of our talk featured her asking me about any other female friends I had.

"So, Alibaba, you never told me you two met in such an odd way?" Olba said,glancing over me eagerly, as if he truly cares about me.

Wow, is he really a good person I can trust in? I frown, thinking about it for a few seconds. In those cases where he has been, it was in the sense of enemy vs enemy. In this case, he should get over himself and forgive her. Even if he wanted to punch her smug face in.

"You're right, I see that you're sorry, so I forgive you, Toto." He said through clenched teeth. She knows it and I know that she ain't sorry. So help me, if she threatens me or Olba around, I will beat her up.

I recalled briefly, how we'd first met and ow I had immediately screwed her plans up.

* * *

 _So she thought she could get away with causing me to nearly be beaten up?_

 _I flashed her a trollish grin as I launched into a hysterical fit of how close I'd been to death. Of course I hadn't actually been, but if I could damage her reputation or at least get her boss to tell her to be nicer to others, that was enough in my mind._

 _"She hurt me! I just came up to her for some food and she throws me around!" The tears I made sounded genuine enough that even the meanest person possible might fall for it._

 _She looked shocked and then disgusted. "He's pretending!"_

 _Then a Fanalis approached and called Miss attitude out for what she did and befriended me._

 _Then the best part was coming back to her._

 _"Feed me." I said, sitting in front of her._

 _"Huh?" She said._

 _"Feed me. If you feed me, I'll consider dropping this entire event. I'll consider not telling Sinbad about how tourists are being treated here in Reim. You currently are on good relations with him, right? Wouldn't want that to change now, would we?" My Shogun grin made her shudder._

 _"You're full of shit." She growled._

 _"Yeah, well, you're a piece of shit, so...just agree and I'll drop all of it. It's too bad, you are a cute girl with a nice body, but you are a total witch." I dodged the move she made at me and to my surprise, she got called out on it and froze._

 _To be fair, I actually did speak to Sinbad about it and he wasn't that unhappy, however he was a bit disgusted by the lack of civility they'd had._

 _She stared at me as I ate the pieces of food with utensils._

 _"What are you really after?" she asked with a scoff. "You're so fake."_

 _"What?" I said, swallowing my food. "How am I fake? I simply paid you back for how you treated me. If you'd been nice to me, I would have been nice to you back, princess, but guess what? You chose to be an ass, so you got what you deserved and now you're complaining? I can still tell you're not sorry for nearly launching me into the sky. Do you do this to people all the time?" I casually laced my comments with my usual bitter sarcasm._

 _Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and she lowered her head. "Toto was just being a guard."_

 _"It isn't right to throw a person around without first determining whether they're innocent or guilty, you know." I pointed out._

 _"Toto knows that, she just...she just wants to know why you're so insistent on hating her!" She cried. What a girl, this was all about her._

 _"Look, at least I'm honest about being a jerk." I said, "But at least I have some degree of tact. You, on the other hand, are so rude you make a jerk like me look like an angel."_

 _"What's an angel?" She asked._

 _Whoops, they're apparently not familiar with Christian theology._

 _"A good person." I said._

 _"How dare you! Toto is tired of rude men like you assuming things about her! I bet you were staring at my-"_

 _"If I did, it was before this happened, and second, I wasn't really interested, I was too caught up in seeing how horrid of a person you actually were. But anyhow, you can continue to house me for as long as possible until I hear you apologize, all right? I'm Alibaba, a prince you manhandled."_

 _"A prince?" She yelped._

 _"Yep." I said, continuing to casually drink my drink while she was beet-red, looking mad but at the same time infatuated. Oh great, one of those girls who likes men who own them?_

 _Too bad, I wasn't interested in her bs._

 _She got really annoying with her constant spouting of how sorry she was, if she had been she would've done it once and then shut up about it. She just didn't want me to ruin her reputation._

 _People like this were the worst._

 _Last I recalled, Budel was actually working a really crappy job as a slave driver, because no noble had wanted to hire him, so now another noble was yelling at him and disciplining him. The nobles regularly talked about how he was learning a lesson and becoming a better person under their watchful eyes and I decided that was enough. Budel had served his time well._

 _Now would this girl prove to be not just of any use, but would she prove herself to be a better person?_

 _I think what frustrated her the most was when I stopped her from trying to attack me in the sword fight, though. Nothing frustrated her worse than me holding her back with my bare hands and dodging her moves. You try being a gang leader and your physical skills are top-notch._

 _Sure, her swordplay is better than mine, but when she tried punching me, imagine her surprise when I'm too fast for her and catch her. If someone tries to punch me, they're in for a big surprise._

 _"Let me hit you, you jerk!" She cried, swinging at me, but each time, I swerved out of the way, moving aside gracefully. The audience seemed fascinated by this._

 _"Until you start fighting honorably and don't use your powers, I won't. I don't like cheaters." I said softly, catching her fist._

 _"Put me down!" She yelped._

 _"All right!" I said, letting go and she tripped and fell onto the ground while trying to lunge back at me. Her outfit was slipping a little, I noticed, but still looked away, doing my best to be a gentleman. That and I had no interest in her body. My interest fades very fast if you're a rude person._

 _Moreso if you're rude to me._

 _In the end, the fight was called as a tie. Mainly because the owner wanted to stop our fighting._

* * *

"You know, Toto, I just hope you're for real this time and you're not going to treat him the way you treated me." I said.

Beside me, Morgiana nodded. "Are you okay, Alibaba?"

"I'm fine. I handled myself there."

"I thought you weren't physically strong." Morgiana said.

Toto laughed. "He's really good at dodging blows. His physical skills are amazing. He held me back with his fists and I could just barely break free. I think he's been playing differently around you."

Morgiana stared at me. "Could...Could I fight _you_?" She asked, sparkling all of a sudden.

"Uh...you might still throw me around. My strength's not superhuman...but sure."

Morgiana still wound up throwing me around, but I wasn't too seriously hurt by it. I've always been nimble on my feet. Probably from having to dodge my mother's blows as a child-that and Izaya taught me various forms of self-defense.

"Amazing." She said, "I never knew you were so strong, Alibaba-san."

Dammit, she was awfully cute while blushing like that. But only Mikado was worth fanboying over.

Still, I flushed and thanked her once, which is enough.

"You're actually not that bad of a person, Toto. It's just, I usually assume women are out to hurt me." I said to her in private.

Her mouth fell open. "Seriously? That's the reason-oh my god. I mean, yeah you're a total asshole, but that explains why you were acting that way."

"Yeah. You're still not my best, best friend. But I think you're physically strong enough to be part of this household thing. Now, how the hell do you put someone on it, anyway?"

She looked puzzled. "Don't you know how to do it?"

"My djinn doesn't like me." I muttered.

"Really?" She asked.

After Aladdin talked to Amon, he reluctantly agreed to have them join.

But only if they made me less of a jerk.

"That's not gonna happen any time soon." Aladdin said, "Alibaba-kun is a jerk, he prevents me from attacking girls' bre-"

But Toto heard and suddenly she was glaring. "You little creep! You don't do that to girls!"

"Yeah but you shouldn't have beaten him up, rude lady!"

Oh great, Aladdin goes ahead and makes yet another female dislike him.

Olba broke it up, but Aladdin was just clinging to me.

"Alibaba-kun, why are girls so mean?"

"Only if you give them reason to be." I said, prompting a smile from both Toto and Morgiana, who seemed to be warming up a bit to each other, even if Mor had initially disliked her for what she'd done previously.

"So, Alibaba, are you and her an item?"

I coughed slightly and she tilted her head. "Item?"

"Romantically involved."

"R-R-Romance?" Morgiana stammered, her face flushing.

I flushed slightly. "Maybe. She is a very cute girl who's strong and such. But that's entirely up to her."

"Alibaba, you...you...?" She stammered, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I think you're really cute and very hot. I wouldn't mind going out with you or hugging you or whatever. Just being near you is good enough. Especially your beautiful smile, it's very hot when you smile." I said, pouring the charm out. Most of what I said was the truth, though.

Her face was nearing a cherry when I finished. "W-What...?" She stomped the ground, a little agitated, and then...she started crying. Why did females do this?

I simply stared. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy...so happy I'm crying." She said.

"All right then." I said, my face flushing a little bit more.

"Alibaba-kun's a tsundere!" Aladdin cried.

"I am not!" I growled.

She was too nervous to speak to me for the rest of the day, just simply flushing beet-red as the other Fanalis asked her what was wrong.

"He told me he likes me and finds me cute..." She muttered, "And I'm so happy.."

"Really?" Muu looked surprised. "Well, congratulations!"

"We're not a couple yet! When she's ready, I'm ready." I said.

She flushed and lowered her head.

Maybe she reminded me of when Saki got embarrassed so she wouldn't speak.

I don't know.

Either way, I don't hate Toto anymore, but I still am on shaky grounds with her and with Reim. But I don't give a fuck anyway.

I've got a cute girlfriend, potentially.

But...but...my eyes watered slightly as I sat alone in my room...

"I CAN'T BETRAY YOU, MIKADDDDDDDOOOOOOOO!"

So I was weeping dramatically over the idea of losing my crush on my best friend.

Who had no idea I existed now or was in another world.

"I can't betray Mikado. Mikado or Morgiana? Mikado or Morgiana? They're both so cute!" I whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Inspired by a drabble I did, illustrating what would happen if my sociopath!Kida/Alibaba did "fall" for Kougyoku and marry her. This pretty much contains bashing of Alikou (because no matter what, I'm sorry, a psychopath/sociopath and an empath cannot be in love without it being emotionally draining on the empath) and also, a lot of the things he says to her in canon sound like prime manipulation things. Especially the way he praises her 24/7, it's almost creepy. Frankly, I'm more creeped out by people who smile 24/7, there's something wrong there.**

 **Rated for domestic abuse, sociopathy, manipulation, etc. Some dark themes, but nothing too graphic or gory. Mostly just mental and emotional abuse. If you've never read the book the Perfect Husband, I highly recommend it. It's sort of an inspiration for this idea.'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The "Perfect" Marriage, Like Destiny Smiled Upon Us (A lie encased within many lies)**

Kougyoku let out a loud sigh as she happily arranged her hair in the mirror, looking herself over, to make sure every last inch of her was perfect. After all, she wanted to look nice for their wedding. Her wedding, to the perfect man.

It all seemed like a dream.

The red-haired girl sighed, looking up at the ceiling, only to jump slightly, as the door opened and her husband-to-be entered it, a smile on his face, a beautiful smile of the kind he always gave her when he saw her. The way he only had eyes for her made her heart go aflutter.

He had been the best thing to have happen to her in her short life.

"Kougyoku, there you are. I bet you're scared, huh? This is a big day for me, and you, of course. We're both nervous. But just make sure to smile widely and everything should be fine." He said cheerfully, grinning like he always did. He liked playing jokes.

Alibaba was a kind, cheerful and good-hearted person.

He came over to her and ran his fingers through her hair, hugging her from behind. "You look beautiful..." He whispered, "I'm so glad this day is coming. I never dreamed I'd find someone who is so much like me. Kougyoku, you make me the happiest man in the world."

She let out a content sigh and came closer to him, enclosing his lips in hers. He pushed her lips away and made contact first. "It's my turn to make you happy." He whispered to her, as he ran his fingers along her dress, touching the fabric.

"Oh, Alibaba-"

The door opened and Aladdin appeared, startling both of them.

"Aladdin, don't bother us!" Alibaba snapped.

Aladdin jumped. "Sorry, I just..."

Upon seeing the little pervert get that desire again, Kougyoku slammed the door in his face.

"Why must he be like that?"

He laughed slightly. "He's just that way. He likes you in his own strange way."

"Not like how you like me, right?" She said, touching his arm.

He smiled back at her and laughed, and they laughed together.

Ah, to be with a man this loving, kind, and warm...she truly was lucky.

She recalled how she'd been sad and alone after Sinbad had rejected her...only for her to find a kind and understanding soul who understood her, understood the pain she went through.

His smile and his kindness had taken her by storm.

Then he'd offered to be her friend-no one had ever done that before.

No one ever did that.

Conventional wisdom would hold that most girls not form instant relationships with people they just met, but Kougyoku was young, desperate. She grabbed the first hand who looked helpful enough.

Little did she know exactly who she was marrying.

She loved his smile, his laugh, his jokes, the way he was so good at protecting her, his charm.

Everything about him was so...perfect. She hadn't met a better man in years, and she doubted that she ever would.

When she came outside, Aladdin was standing there, staring at her. "Kougyoku-oneesan, you must know...Alibaba-kun's not perfect. Please don't be afraid of him."

Kougyoku blinked. Why would she ever be afraid of him?

"Of course I'm not. He's the one I love."

"Are you sure you won't come to regret it?" Aladdin asked.

"Regret...how dare you say such a thing to me on the day of my wedding!" She fumed, reaching for her hairpin, but her fiance arrived, gently brushing her hand aside.

"What's going on? Who started the fight?" He asked.

"Aladdin just said...he just said that I should regret marrying you!"

"Aladdin's just jealous, aren't you? Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't marry her if I didn't love her, now, would I?" He said, flashing Aladdin his warmest smile and ruffling his hair.

Aladdin frowned slightly before backing away a little. "If you're sure, Alibaba-kun."

"Of course I am, just trust in me!" He said, as he walked away, leading her with him.

"That's the one thing I can't do...because, Alibaba-kun, I know you. What you told me..."

The reception was perfect. Everyone was there, Hakuryuu, Morgiana-chan, they all came and delivered her good wishes. Her brothers were there as well.

"Saluja, I hope you'll take good care of my sister." Kouen said.

For some reason, Alibaba-chan's face changed, from happiness to a sudden wariness. His grip on her hand stiffened slightly before his face relaxed.

"I will! Don't worry about it! Come on, Kougyoku, let's go try the cake!"

She frowned, glancing back at her brother, who looked stony-faced.

"I hope he makes you happy." Kouen said.

"Of course he will!" She said. "You're just mad because he doesn't have a goatee like you."

Before her brother could retort, she walked off to the reception.

The reception was beautiful and fun, everyone sang, danced and did a lot of fun things.

Alibaba-chan was the center of attention as he swung her around in his arms.

* * *

That night, when they came back home, he collapsed onto her bed and lay there.

"Alibaba-chan, are you asleep?"

"...No." He muttered, "Go away."

"Are you tired?"

"From earlier? Yeah. It was fun, but I think I'm gonna be sick." He muttered.

She laughed. "Can we have some...some other fun?" She whispered.

His smile turned sly. "I thought you'd never ask, princess."

For the next couple of months, things were normal.

He was happy and cheerful with her, jocular even.

But as time went on, he started acting differently.

It all started with a ring.

She put the ring Alibaba had given her on, he'd given it to her when he'd told her how incredible and cool she was. Her eyes sparkled at the memory.

"What are you doing?" Alibaba asked, though it sounded more like a command than a question.

She stiffened. "Just...thinking about the day you gave me this ring. Where did you get it?"

He replied fast, "Oh, well, I just found it, dropped on the ground."

"Oh." She said, "You called it cool and such because you thought I was cool."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't remember that happening. You must've made it up in your sleep or something." He frowned at her. "You sure you're not still sleep-talking?"

"But you, y-you did give this to me! I remember it, clear as day."

"Okay, I did. But, it's kinda ugly, now that I look back at it. Why not just let me get you something better? Something pink, to match your hair."

Her face flushed scarlet. "Well, it's yellow like your hair..."

She didn't expect his face to turn ashen, but it did. He stiffened slightly.

"What?" He said. "It's gold. Not yellow."

"Well, gold and yellow are the same shade-" She said.

"It's a gold ring, Kougyoku. Please don't say that again." He said icily.

She froze, taken aback by his sudden anger over a color. Was he nuts?

His face softened. "Don't worry, Kougyoku. I'm not angry with you. I'll just get you something better. How about a ruby?" He kissed her hand.

In that instant, all questions in her mind dropped.

She must've been misremembering it.

When she returned to her room, she found the ring missing.

It was gone.

Her eyes widened. She knew it had been there.

"You took it!" She cried, coming at Alibaba, as he was sitting on the throne, examining his nails in boredom.

"Took what? What are you saying so early in the morning?" He muttered.

"You took the ring! Remember? The gold one! It's gone, I put it back in my room!"

"Calm down and retrace your steps." He said suavely, "Close your eyes."

"But-what?"

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

She did so and when she opened her eyes, a gorgeous ruby ring was on her finger instead. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You did buy it, like you said you would!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I did." He said, "Anything for my Empress."

"So where'd the other one go?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't continue on about this. I found it like this." He held up the mangled remains of the ring. "Torn up, like someone ripped it up."

"Who could do that? That's cruel!" She cried.

"Don't worry, it's just a ring." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Next, she found that he'd become awfully cold toward her emotionally.

"Hey, Alibaba-chan, do you want these flowers?" She asked, holding some out and trying to place a flower crown on his head.

He winced slightly. "No thanks. Give them to Aladdin. I'm busy with some paperwork." He did indeed seem to be busy with some sort of paperwork.

"But I just wanted to give these to you-"

His eyes narrowed, and he quietly dropped his pen before standing up, staring at her with a look she'd never seen before. "Please, Kougyoku, just...just leave. Right now."

"But why?" She asked, coming toward him.

She didn't expect her hand to be slapped away by him, but he stared at her, backing away slightly, panting. "Go out...stay away, Kougyoku. Stay away."

"But...Alibaba-chan?" She asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

He suddenly slammed his fists on the table. "LEAVE, KOUGYOKU! I TOLD YOU TWICE NOW TO FUCKING GET OUT!"

She jumped, both at his sudden vulgarity and at his sudden anger. Where had this come from?

She felt afraid, all of a sudden.

"But I'm concerned about you-"

* * *

He looked at her, and in his eyes, she saw a sudden look of desperation. "Please...just leave, for now, Kougyoku. That's all I ask, give me a little time, and then come back later...probably in like...half an hour. Go for a walk or something."

He pushed her out the door despite her protests and shut it in her face.

She stood out there and pounded on it, but he did not answer.

She fumed as she stormed outside. "What was with him?"

"Did Alibaba-kun get mad?" Aladdin asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know...he suddenly got all upset and hurt, so I tried to make sure he was okay, and he pushed me out of the room."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "Oh, that. You just need to avoid Alibaba-kun when he gets like that. You can't help him, he has to help himself."

"But I want to help him!" She cried.

"You can't help him with this battle, Kougyoku. Trust me, it's something he fights, alone. He cares about you. That's why you're out here now."

"But what's going on with him?" She asked, "Has he fallen? Is he cursed? Is he sick?"

"Kougyoku-oneesan, if you're happy with things as they are, stop worrying." He said.

She frowned. She was going to find out the truth on her own.

As she stormed out into the woods, she relaxed slightly. That is, until she noticed something. Something shiny sticking out from the ground.

She picked it up, it was another half of her ring.

She looked around and then she spotted something in a clearing. She wandered closer to it.

She resisted the urge to vomit when she saw what was before her.

There were...bits and pieces of insects, glued to the trees, their wings torn apart, their legs sewn onto each other, their bodies smashed into pieces...insects of all kinds, were just mutilated all over the trees. On this tree, and on this one, and on this one, too.

Her heart jumped in her throat. Who would do something like this?

She looked up, and paused.

There was a dead animal hanging from a tree. She didn't know what it was, but it was clearly dead and decaying. There were no wounds on it at all.

Then, her mind flashed back to something she remembered Alibaba-chan doing the day she first met him.

 _"What are you doing?" She asked. He was jumping down on things and moving around._

 _"Messing with bugs. They're fun to kill."_

Her hand went to her mouth in alarm.

Perhaps this was her brother's place?

Alibaba-chan would never do those things...

"So, I see you found this place, Kougyoku."

It was Alibaba-chan's voice, and it was cold and icy.

She was in trouble. She turned around to see him, "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"I see you found this place..." He muttered, eying the remains of the insects. "It's interesting, isn't it?"

"Interesting?" She asked.

"See, I arranged them in these different patterns, here. They're fun to squish and to kill. Oh, that? That's just one that was already dead."

"Are you..." She began, backing away from him. "Are you insane?"

"I'm not insane." He said with a straight face. "Kougyoku, this is how I control myself. Insects aren't worth anything, why should I care if they die? I have this part of me I absolutely loathe and dislike...but it's a part of me, so I have to give in sometimes."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Listen and don't interrupt me." He said softly, sitting down on a stump. "I'm a sociopath."

"What?"

"I cannot feel guilt or empathy or remorse or anything close to that. My whole life, I've been struggling to understand those things, but my brain...my brain is programmed differently from yours. So...so, sometimes I get the urge to do terrible things. Simply terrible." His voice was flat the entire time he talked.

"What do you-"

"I married you...to attempt to run from those demons. To attempt...to be normal. To hide. But tonight, it seems those demons have come out. I can't hide." He muttered.

"What are you saying? You're lying!" She cried.

"That's my true face. A liar." He said cheerfully, "I've been lying to you since I met you. I've been watching over you, watching every movement you make, every emotion you make...trying to figure out how to replicate it. In a way, marrying you was a test. To see, if I could let go of those things and try to be like you, or if I would fail. It looks like I failed."

He looked very lonely, she noticed, very lonely and empty. His whole figure looked empty.

"You mean...you love me, right?"

He laughed, flatly. "Oh, I do love you."

She smiled.

"I love you in the same way a child loves his toy."

Her smile fell.

"What-"

"I love you, cherish you, feed you, help you, and such. In return, you love and care for me. To me...to me..." He paused, trailing off, "To me, people are...well, people appear like those little toy puppets. Pull one string, they do one thing, pull another, they react another way. But at the same time, I'm totally unlike them, I'm not a puppet, my strings are snapped and I'm the one trying to pull them around so I can get to the top, so I can get free."

"I'm your puppet? You don't see me as a human being!" She cried.

"Please, Kougyoku. Look, I know you're a human being. I know you bleed. I know you weep. I know humans aren't puppets from what's in here-" He pointed at his head, "rather than what's down here-" He pointed at his heart.

"I don't have empathy, Kougyoku. I don't have it. So I can theorize that you're in pain, but I cannot physically feel it or understand it. I love you in the sense that you mean a lot to me, you've done things for me, you've paid me attention, you've made me feel like I belong, you've given me something to look forward to...but to be honest, I don't completely love you the way you do me. If you hadn't noticed, my thinking is all selfish. My mind is only focused on myself, my ego. People only exist to serve me, to be there for me. It's how I think." He sighed.

"You're like Sinbad!" She cried, "You lied to me!"

"Emotions. I can't comprehend them. Yes, I lied. Everyone lies, Kougyoku. Your brother lied to you, he forced you into a marriage with a person you barely knew. Koumei lied to you, he used the people of Balbadd, Kouha lied to you, he's a murderer. Hakuryuu lied to you."

"Quit minimizing!" She cried, "You hurt me!"

"How did I hurt you? I let you be happy for a long, long time while I wasn't. I let you believe I loved you instead of pushing you away. I tried to make myself believe I loved you, I tried to pretend. All I can do...all I can do with this warped mind of mine, is pretend." He said.

"Pretend?" She asked.

"That's right. In order for me to get by, I had to watch others, to understand what it was I was missing, what I was lacking in life. So I fit in, I mirrored others, I imitated them and in a sense, it became real to me. I can feel some emotions, but most are more detected than felt. The happiness you gave me...was temporary for me but more permanent for you, for instance."

He smiled wanly. "I'm not sorry for not telling you about Zepar, even though I know I should be. I can't process guilt. So I can say it, if you like. Just know it's insincere and I'm a dick. I've always been a selfish dick." He said.

"You...you!" She cried, starting to cry.

He paused. "Stop crying..."

"No! You hurt my feelings and now you're just making excuses!" She cried.

"I truly can't feel what you feel, Kougyoku. I wanted to, I really wanted to. On the one hand, I love you. But on the other hand, I'm annoyed by your naivete, by your quick temper, by your kindness, by your good. I love you and hate you. That's the sociopath's love. It's not a pure, undiluted love. It's a twisted love that is selfish to the extreme." His voice cracked and he looked at the ground.

"I feel disgusted with myself. I'm just...not like you. The story I told you about my parents being dead was a lie. They are dead, just not in that way, though. See, my mother abused me...she abused me until I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't, anymore. I couldn't connect with others anymore. I was suddenly all alone in the world. Do you have any idea...how terrifying my mind is? It's just me, all alone...with no one else around. I perceive only my own existence. Others come and go, but I'm forever alone."

Her eyes widened. "That's horrible-"

"My mind became the way it is thanks to my mother's neglect and abuse. She hated me and filled me with hatred for others. My heart is shattered and taped back together, Kougyoku. It's a hollow heart that barely beats at all. I tried to reach out to others, but each time, I was rejected. I grew up in a different world from you...another universe. Then the worst happened."

His eyes grew icy again.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

"I was...beaten to near death by some thugs. Betrayed by everyone I care for, I lost everything. Then I was all alone here in this world, away from everything. At that time, I lost the capacity to care about anyone other than myself. But eventually, I was just willing to let myself die. I was only thirteen."

She tried hard to picture a lonely thirteen-year-old, screaming for help, and shuddered.

"I stole, I lied and I fought others. But then I found Kassim and he guided me. For many years, I've been living a lie, trying to make it real, but I can't. I hate myself deeply, you see. I'm just pathetic and a liar. So I think that's why you should stay away from me. We shouldn't be married any longer. I'll just hurt you."

"You're not a monster! You're not!" She sobbed, flinging her arms around him. "You just...you just didn't know what was right! Don't blame yourself! I was naive and I should've known you were in pain and helped you!"

He pushed her off him. "We're better as friends, Kougyoku. So, can we please...split up? Just for sanity's sake? I shouldn't have bored you with my sob story." He said.

"No, I liked listening..." She said, "You're a good person, even if you are different."

"I almost became my mother. That is the last thing I ever want to be. And, as for yellow...I used to be part of a group that wore yellow. That's why I hate it."

She frowned. "I'm glad I understand you better now." She said, hugging him.

He hugged her back. "I'm sorry I used you."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand you. I guess we really aren't the same, then." She said.


	4. Chapter 4 psychopathic love

The worst kind of marriage-'

* * *

What an annoyance. What an annoyance. What an annoyance. What an annoyance. What a pain in the ass. What a pain in the fucking ass this whole shit was. He didn't want to get saddled up with some stupid, whiny, brainless dimwit he'd barely known less than a year and have her shooting out babies-the very idea was so fucking stupid he'd resisted the urge to laugh in that idiotic piece of shit's face.

Him, being saddled with that? So what if he was like his father? At least he wanted to be with people he loved. And she was not one of those people. She followed behind him like an adoring fawn, watching his every move with adoring eyes.

It was so irritating. So, so, so, irritating.

Where had her crazy, insane side gone? He wanted that one, not this shy, delicate, wimpy, pathetic girl. Not this girl who just did whatever he asked. That wasn't love, it was boring. It wasn't an equal relationship and he certainly wouldn't be picking a woman like his mother.

Her sweet voice entered his ears and he resisted the urge to scream, too busy downing some alcohol (with water) to numb the temper that was flaring up within him. Kida Masaomi only owned himself. No one else could own him. That meant he did as he liked, and chose whoever he wanted.

He didn't want to be forced into anything. This included love. He'd fucked a lot of women before-but that had been consensual between both of them, and they'd been adults, over the age of 18 most definitely. And, unlike those women, this one was...not in that sort of relationship with him to be fit for that.

Looking at her now, he had to admit-there wasn't much to see about her. Her face was round, her eyes wide and admiring, her hair was a boring shade of maroon, and too cutesy-wootsy for his style. Her outfit-whatever, he didn't give a shit what she wore. It still didn't change the fact that he wasn't attracted to her-and yet he'd be marrying her.

Fuck. What did he do wrong to get in this mess?

He had to think of how to get out of this situation-get the fuck out of it, before some kid comes into the picture, because then he'd have to raise the kid to prevent another screwup like him from coming into the picture-and before he starts passing on-oh, shit.

What if he passed on his traits to the child? He froze, his hand gripping the glass, and brought the bottle down with a loud thud. Fuck, he couldn't be having any kids with her, not if he passed down his own fucking soci/opathy.

No, he couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't.

No matter what he looked at, he was fucked. He'd marry her, a woman he didn't love, screw her and be responsible for looking at her and loving her and pampering her for the rest of her life-all the while, there was someone else who deserved that, who was his sun but who wasn't even here-and that was a boy-be saddled with a child he didn't want or need, and probably curse them to his situation. Or he could tell the truth and get them to send him back to his world.

But that wouldn't work now, would it?

He'd just have to run away, then, and get back to his friends, until they figured out how to send him back home. His life rested on being able to return home, and home was not here. It wasn't.

He stood up, brushed past her, ignoring her cries of concern-

"Why do you look so serious?"

"It's nothing. Go away." Was all he said.

He didn't like the way she clung to him.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

It was all he could take to practically firmly move his hand out of hers in a firm gesture and cross his arms. "Please tell me before touching me." He snapped.

"I just was worried..."

"It'll be resolved."

"What will?"

"Oh, right, your loving brothers forgot to tell you: they're trying to marry you off to me and using you as a bargaining tool to make babies." He said sarcastically, as her eyes widened, her face reddened and she looked enraged.

"How could they decide something like that without telling me?"

He could hear her arguing with her brothers and smirked. Riling her up had been the right move.

Her brother came out, looking irritated. "You're still marrying her."

"No." He said firmly.

"Why not?" He said.

"I don't like women." He said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to explain a thing. Just call the marriage off."

"I will not-"

"Then I guess I'll agree to it." He said sarcastically.

Well, Sinbad controlled her.

Oh well, that was her problem. And Kouen could just deal with it.

He didn't give a shit.

In the middle of the chaos, he didn't wait for her to regain consciousness, instead he fled and went back home.

"Are you still angry over that shit? It's in the past." He said lazily.

"HE USED ME!"

"So?"

"Huh?"

After enduring a long, grueling and unnecessary sob story, he decided something new might work: spill a bunch of unnecessary bullshit to make her do her own shit-and then maybe he'd get out of this.

"So, blah, blah, blah..."

"Did you say you'd help her rebuild her country?"

"I said I'd help her build a five-star resort, charge people to use it and keep money. No, I said what I said."

Next came the complimenting thing, which was irritating as fuck.

"You're amazing." He said blandly.

"Thank you!" She said, crying.

He stared blankly, before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever."

He'd do this from time to time, throw in a little compliment and suddenly she'd act like a leaky faucet and start crying, even though she was happy. Humans-confusing individuals.

"You did this."

Of course she did. She'd have to be like, stupid, to not see that.

She exclaimed his name for whatever reason and tried to hug him, only for him to dodge.

That was close.

He wouldn't want anyone to think they were to wed, after all.

"Well, don't you have something to say?" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you love me?" She asked.

"No." He said simply, "I can't love people like you do, so you're best off with someone who can."

"What, but why?"

"I just used you, that's all. You're actually an annoying, wimpy, whiny brat who cries too much. I just used you and now you're better than you ever were before. You could've done that shit without me, you know?"

"I just needed encouragement." She said.

"More like you needed someone to hold your hand and wipe your ass. That's not a healthy relationship and it's not for me."

"Ali-"

"I care about you on the same level as a dog does for his chew toy. All people are either valuable or not valuable to me. Your use is up, so now I'll go. And in return, I give you to a real man who will love you and won't lie to you."

The bluenette gasped.

"Go for it." He said.

He went to the other red-haired girl, who kicked him across the room when she learned of his manipulations.

"Delicious. I like your violence." He said, getting back up. "You know, were it not for him, you'd be number two on list of most attractive person alive."

She flushed before throwing a pillow at him, which he caught.

"Ali-"

"You like me, I like you, right?" He said.

"Yeah..." She said, "But he-"

"Who? Who claimed you?"

"Hak..."

Needless to say, he received a bloody nose for it and was dragged before her to apologize.

"Will you marry me, Morgiana?" He asked.

She stared at him, hit him in the arm, and said, "Yes."

He hit her arm back.

Psychopathic love. Fierce, intense but well worth it.

If they did fight, they'd throw things at each other, but with a passion that was unbridled.

If she found him with other girls, she'd kick his ass. If he found her with another man (he never did) he'd kick her ass. Instead they did playfight regiments with each other when they were angry.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He said, taking her hand.

There was a young man looking puzzled.

"Hi, Mikado." He said, holding his hand out to him.

"Masaomi?" He asked, looking bewildered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I rewatched the scene where Alibaba has the stuffing beaten out of him, and damn, it's not just the same as the arm biting. So I'm going to rewrite both what I have written, but here is going to be the full, dark, uncensored version of what happens when a psychopath completely shatters (as he still had control of himself, but thrown around like that changes everything.) That would turn this from a simple assault to him going into the full-blown psychopathic rage, which is all-encompassing and horrifying. So warning for graphic violence, torture of an animal, and this will obviously not happen to Garda in the regular fic, however she is _still_ going to be TERRIFIED of him.

Part 5: What if...the psychopathic rage _fully_ took effect?

* * *

He stared at the people in the stadium, looking down at him, as the huge, hideous beast was brought in, staring down at him with its tiny, pint-sized eyes. He would need a big butcher knife to kill this fucker with.

"Give me my sword." He said sharply.

"You will be given a small sword." The old man told him.

Kida looked at him as though he were nuts, and flipped him off, but nonetheless accepted the flimsy piece of shit, glaring at it. "You know I can take you to court over this, right?"

The old man either didn't hear his words or didn't care, for then the beast was in front of him, snarling and growling.

He didn't waste any time, attempting to charge at the beast, but then the beast had knocked him in the air, and slammed him down on the ground. Kida thought he felt a slight crack, but didn't really react, not until the beast was about to do it again, and the beast pounded at him, but to slightly no effect, as Dark had put up his body armor to protect him.

However, he felt even more indifference growing toward it as it pounded toward him, and roared in his face.

"Your breath smells like shit." He snarked, going to slash at the beast, and slashed it in its chest, quickly removing the blade with a quick move before he was suddenly beset by it again-being knocked to the ground and the beast made a move to beat him down, punching him in the stomach.

' _Not before.'_

 _'Not like that.'_

People laughing, people screaming for him to die.

This was the exact _same_ fucking thing.

He got back up, not too injured, and demanded, "Call this beast off, you _fucking_ cowards! Don't you care about ethics?"

The crowd blinked, as they didn't understand his language, and screamed for him to die.

"Kill him, Garda."

 _"Kill him!"_

"Rip him apart."

' _Rip who apart...me?_ ' He thought blankly, as the beast went to go punch him again.

 _'No way in hell that's happening. I'm going to...I'm going to...'_

His eyes widened as the beast slashed at his hand with its claws, producing blood, before attempting to beat him down again, angered that he was too quick for it to reach. Thanking his fast reflexes as a gang leader, he got back to his feet, his head down, saying nothing, as his thoughts raced.

"Toto, call it off!" He screamed, "I don't want to be killed by it."

She looked pained for a few moments, before shaking her head. "This is required. If you survive, minus a few missing limbs, you'll be allowed to train." She almost looked like she was going to laugh-was this his paranoia or else the truth?

Had she left him to die?

If she had, then she would suffer his wrath, too.

Of course she would let him die. She didn't care about him, none of them did. They all deserved to suffer this same pain-how dare they treat him like an animal. If they wanted an animal-they wouldn't just get any animal-they'd get a stone-cold killer.

A little swipe on the arm again was more than enough...his brain reverted back into the classical killing mode of a sociopath, shutting off any possible ideas of "creature with feelings," of "stopping", of anything except making this creature feel the pain it had caused him.

He glared at the stupid beast, caring nothing for its feelings, staring into its stupid face, into its ignorant eyes as it roared in delight and slashed at him again.

 _How dare it try to kill him. How dare it._

 _How dare they try to let him die. How dare they._ And how dare they send innocent people to die. That was disgusting enough in and of itself.

All became blank in his mind except...pain. This creature...had caused him pain.

In that instant, he thought nothing of its feelings or its life, and saw only an enemy he had to eliminate. His heart pounded faster, his fists tightened, and he steeled himself, his face switching into a blank, emotionless stare.

His eyes became wild, predatory, and unfocused. The amygdala became less involved as he focused on the beast's body, eying its arm and its leg, looking for the right spot to stab to make it bleed, as much as it had caused him to bleed.

He lay there, refusing to move.

The crowd booed and the taunting grew louder, ringing in his ears, but he ignored it.

They were all below him, anyhow. Mindless savages, laughing at the idea of a human being ripped apart for sport. Even he couldn't do something so cruel.

"Get back up! Keep fighting!" He heard Toto screech, as he moved aside, avoiding the beast's blow just barely, moving mechanically.

"What a weakling! Get him, Garda!"

"GET HIM!"

"You can do it, girl, go get him!"

The beast moved to clamp its teeth down on his arm.

The second it did, it was all over for it.

There was no hope of going back to sanity now that he'd been pushed this far. The pain was enough to make his blood boil.

He directed his vision directly on the beast, staring it dead in the face with the coldest, most evil stare imaginable he could give it. He did not blink, he did not scream, he did not cry, instead he simply stared it down.

The beast froze, staring at the human with astonishment, shock, and slight trepidation. Why wasn't the human reacting? Why wasn't he screaming or crying in pain? Why was he staring at her like that?

The stare he was giving her was that of a hungry wolf or a bear when sighting prey, there was no emotion in those eyes but cold, hungry bloodthirst.

He spoke, calmly, softly, first, "Let me go, please."

The beast clamped down.

"You know-" He said, his arm hardening into hard armor and healing itself, as he moved out of the way, and landed in front of the beast, still not smiling, _glaring_ at it, before digging around in his shirt and pulling out a new weapon, a small combat knife, and smiling before doing some parkour, nimbly dodging the creature's moves before aiming his combat knife at its arm.

The blade went in deeply, creating a deep gash from shoulder to elbow, causing the beast to let out a loud cry of pain, however he took no notice and stabbed it again.

"What's wrong? I don't think you can move your arm anymore, huh, you sick fuck?" He taunted, his voice full of raw amusement as he moved with his sword and sliced its arm clean off. Blood rained on the ground and on the spectators, who watched in disbelief and shock.

Toto was disbelieving as Alibaba proceeded to brutally torture and attack Garda, stabbing her numerous times, all without blinking an eye, and even laughing.

The creature made to bite his arm, but he moved quickly, before aiming the sword straight into her eye, blinding her. The creature howled in pain as it fell to its knees, rolling around on the ground in pain.

Kida jumped down and watched what was happening with a smile on his face, wiping the blood off. "Shall we continue, little bitch? Here's some nice payback." He punched the creature in the side, to which it howled in pain.

"And, the coup de grace..." He said, moving from the bloodsoaked creature to the stands and standing over it, the bloody blade in his hands, before motioning with the knife to stab it through the heart.

"Stop it!" Scheherahazade commanded, thoroughly aware of what was happening and aware that her people had purposefully broken this boy for fun to the point where he was literally becoming a killing machine. What puzzled her, she thought, was how, when the beast howled and moved away from him when he approached, he didn't even pause at all upon hearing her cry, merely looking puzzled and mocking her pain.

The boy stood back up, displaying his bloodstained sword to the booing crowd triumphantly. "What's the matter? You all wanted a bloodbath, for me to either kill this creature or for it to kill me, and the second this beast gets a taste of its own medicine, that's too much?"

Garda wept and howled in the background, but he glared. "You shut your mouth or your tongue is next." He snapped.

She could see his point, but even so, was it necessary for him to blind the creature and slash its arms off, as well as to stab it so many times?

"I would like to speak to you alone." She said, gazing at the boy, who now was casually dripping the blood off his blade and wiping himself off, without any real interest. What kind of person does that?

She felt his aura. It wasn't pure, but it wasn't dark, either. It wasn't anything really palpable, and that's what puzzled her. She searched for anger, and found it, in the dark rukh swirling angrily. But she could find nothing else at the moment, within him. How confusing.

He stepped toward her. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm very sorry we had to meet like this-and I'm very sorry you had to see that vulgar display. I'm afraid that when my life is in danger, I tend to snap like this, and it gets mighty unpleasant, so I don't do it often. The beast will live, I made sure of that, the cuts are not deep enough, but do please treat it fast." He spoke casually, and authoritatively, as though he were a king.

"You're not the ruler here, so don't make commands. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in distaste, shaking his hand, but only after he'd rinsed it off, for some strange reason.

"That's better, now you won't get a fatal disease from my hand." He said cheerfully.

"What disease?" She asked.

"Surely you guys know better than to go around touching people's blood casually?" He said, looking skeptical.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?" He asked, his eyes steady on her.

"Try to kill the beast." She said.

"It was trying to kill me." He said simply.

"What about asking for help again?"

"I asked for help and they wouldn't give it. So I fought back."

"Has it occurred to you that the beast has been raised this way by humans, and doesn't know any better? Therefore, spilling its blood would mean taking an innocent life?"

He blinked and stared at her. "That's...completely irrelevant to what's at hand here, which is that it tried to kill me, and you guys nearly let it do that, and were cheering it on. The only innocent life that was about to be ended here was mine. Wouldn't you do the same, if a beast was trying to kill you?"

She stopped, wondering what was up. Why wasn't he seeing her viewpoint? It was almost like he didn't see.

"Stop being stubborn. You know part of this was your fault."

"How could it be my fault? The beast attacked me." He said.

"Were you really prepared to kill it?"

He blinked, before nodding. "Of course."

"Why not hesitate?"

"No need."

"Why not?"

"It mangled my arm, tried to kill me and you're asking me to spare it? Lemme ask you a rhetorical question: say you come home to discover a man has stabbed your wife to death with a butcher knife, she's bleeding out and he's currently assaulting her, while getting ready to assault your teenage daughter next, who is still alive? Do you sit down and talk with this man, ask him, please stop stabbing people?"

She frowned. "If I can, yes-"

"What good will that do? It'll earn you a stab in the heart and you're dead. If, on the other hand, you happen to have a nice gun in your hands and you shoot him dead, your daughter will be spared and you can potentially save your wife's life by calling the paramedics. If you have no weapon or try to negotiate, all of you die. Why is it so noble to kill in self-defense for someone else, but not so noble to kill to spare your own life? Isn't it wise to not want to die?"

His words rendered her speechless. "I...I don't know."

"How about apologizing to all the dead guys you threw in here? It's a guilt trip and it's dumb, because they're dead. They can't care less about being dead. What I did was self-defense. That's justifiable."

She fell silent then. "Who are you?"

"I'm Death, destroyer of worlds." He quipped.


	6. Chapter 6 Upgrading to the modern era

**A/N: I saw the panel where Kouen and Koumei practically scared the shit out of canonbaba and I found myself thinking, how would this, plus Kouen's first meeting with Kida go? So, uh, here we go with whatever this tiny little plot idea is. You know this is just a drabble. This whole thing is crack. rated for cursing, and graphic depictions of violence.**

 **Chapter 6 Musings on kida**

* * *

The first time he met the Saluja boy, it was under very stressful circumstances.

The boy knew about Alma-Torran, so of course he'd demanded to know more...and then the next second, a blur intervened between him and the magi.

"Let him go, you creep." An icy voice said, sharp and piercing, like a blade.

He found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes and was mesmerized for a second, thinking he'd met the next imperial ruler. The boy stood before him, calm, composed, regal, almost, just eying him warily.

This was the prince of Balbadd? He had to admit, he was impressed.

So he let the kid go, but then the kid acted stupid, careless and clumsy and Kouen decided that maybe it was just a one-time thing and decided he didn't like the kid's clumsy and reckless actions.

Then, the idea came to get the kid back to ruling his country. If he really wanted his country back, he could do it through marriage. But first, he'd have to see if he really had the spine necessary.

From what he could fathom, the answer was no.

The boy was scared of his own shadow. He seemed to acquiesce to anything they wanted him to do. He avoided them as much as he could.

Kouen doubted that there was a single person who wasn't afraid of him. He commanded respect, after all.

So, the boy arrived at the Kou Empire. All good.

Though he was still defending Sinbad, so he supposed he must teach him something.

"So, uh..." The boy barely had time to react before both he and Koumei began their act, pulling out their swords and beginning their attacks.

As expected, he looked scared and asked them to stop.

They both stopped and Kouen began his tirade.

"You lack a country. You lack discipline, you run from your title! You do not think of what is before you! Your people are suffering because of you!"

As he said those things, he noticed the boy was silent, listening to him but looking utterly impassive. How unusual.

The boy was always full of emotion.

"Balbadd is a slave state and that is how it should be. Pledge your loyalty to me."

He pointed a blade at the boy.

To his surprise, the boy did not react upon having the blade pointed at his face and instead spoke up.

"Can't you have a normal conversation instead of resorting to pointing your blade at someone's face? That's really rude. Could you not?" He said flatly, looking at him without a trace of fear in his eyes.

He blinked in shock before sheathing his sword. "You are offended by my saying so, then."

The boy did not blink but shrugged and remained silent.

"What do you think of me?" He asked.

Saluja shrugged again and popped food in his mouth.

"Do not ignore me and answer the question!" He commanded.

"I think you need to consider whether your people are truly happy here before forcing your ideals on them. That's all I think." He said blandly.

Kouen blinked. "Saluja, are you insulting me?"

He sighed. "You're not some god who's beyond all human comparison, you're just a guy in charge of a country. Tone down your ego a little bit. Why not ask them what they want?"

Kouen's face turned red. "How dare you insult me! You know I could kill you here if I wanted?"

He didn't even budge. "So?"

"I could declare you a traitor!"

"So?"

"I could kill you if I wished! Does that not frighten you?"

"No. It doesn't." He said icily. "Learn to speak to people like they're human and then we can talk. Until then, I have nothing more to say."

He was not surprised at the anger.

Koumei tried to convince him by explaining Kouen's plan.

"We're going to combine all cultures of the world into one and Kouen will be ruler. And slavery is a necessary evil."

The boy looked at him for a long moment, his eyes full of...intelligence. He was perceptive, Kouen noticed. Not exactly a talker, but when he spoke, you listened.

"You're joking, right?" He said lightly. "Slavery is a necessary evil? You literally torture people for life and think it's okay? People aren't automatons, what the hell is wrong with you? Gain some compassion, first."

Koumei blinked. "But...slavery is..."

"Let me see. Did you know, in a distant country, they once chained human beings together and called them objects? They sold them to others who used them for labor. They had the skin peeled off their flesh by whips that the cruel and brutal masters used on them for no reason. Children were always tortured by being sold and beaten like their parents. They were regarded as being animals, with no brains of their own. Their wives would be raped and used as sex slaves. Their children were worthless. They could not be taught to read and if they ran away, they would use dogs to rip them apart into pieces. Then, something happened. People realized how barbaric and wrong this system was and a war was fought over it. They decided that slavery was wrong, and signed a deal that made them free. Slavery is a human rights violation and illegal."

Kouen blinked, wondering where he'd come up with this insanity.

"We want you to have a marriage."

The boy looked at them in amusement. "What the fuck?"

"We want you to revive the Saluja bloodline, but you can only do it as a member of the Ren family. Kougyoku or Kourin should do."

"No." He said sharply.

"She's your friend?"

"Does she know of this?" He asked.

"No."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"I refuse." He said simply. "I am not bound by any empire and I refuse to be. I am bound by my own law."

"You arrogant!" Koumei said, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"A human being who's punch-drunk on his own power, that's who. Look, where I come from, kings and queens are outdated, monolithic, bad ideas who murder tons of people and are control freaks who can't see that people have rights and deserve freedom. Also, you two would be thrown in jail for pedophilia, as she is still a minor and thus being married is illegal." He spoke in a casual, mocking way.

"Where you come from?" Kouen asked.

Saluja's smile danced as he walked. The whole time, he did not blink. He showed no fear. Mostly indifference.

"I come from another universe, and that is why I cannot recognize your authority nor kowtow to it. I follow my own rules only." He said, bowing mockingly.

"I think he's insane." Koumei muttered.

"Except I'm not. Don't think I didn't notice all your insults for me, nor how you fucking dickheads engineered this whole thing to try to guilt trip and control me like some kind of puppet, just so your useless sister could shoot out babies for you. You're really, really fucked up. After how you disrespected me and mocked me, the answer is no, and fuck you. Fuck you. You two are the worst, most cold-hearted psychos I've ever met. You don't give a shit about those who live under you, only yourselves. You just want slaves. You're the worst kind of politician. You claim you're doing good, but you're full of shit. You're covered in it. At least admit you aren't some god-like figure and then I'll respect you." He explained.

"You little-" He muttered.

"You wouldn't want me marrying your sister anyway, as I lack empathy, remorse or shame." He said, examining his fingernails. "I live only for myself and think only for myself. At least I admit it. You two are cowards. I hate both of you utterly. Your whole kingdom could be burned to the ground and I wouldn't even step in to help. It's all about yourselves. At least pretend to be a good person."

Kouen stepped back. The kid was right. The kid might be insane but he was utterly right and he hadn't been challenged in quite a while.

* * *

"No, seriously...a long time ago, there was a man who came to power and he committed unspeakable crimes of mass evil against his people. He locked them up, tortured them, starved them and smothered them to death. He killed over two million souls without remorse and then their remains were used to make fabrics and other things. Do you really want to be associated with said people?" He began to explain about his world and something called the Holocaust.

By the time he finished, Kougyoku had wandered in and was listening, and she was crying in fear. Hakuei, too, found it horrifying and was clutching her brother who looked ashen.

"T-They...they took small children and...?"

"Yes, they killed them alongside their mothers by gassing them. Ripped babies from their mothers and smashed them. Sterilized the mothers so they would not give birth. Tricked people into getting a shower only to lock them in and pour gas in that poisoned all of them and they all died fighting to get out. Then their jewels were taken and they were all cooked into ash."

"H-How many people did they kill?" Hakuei asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Per day? They killed at least ten thousand to twelve thousand per day. Old, sick, disabled, children, were murdered first. Then they made their skin into lamps and stole their clothing to wear."

Hakuryuu looked sickened. "How horrible...did this happen in your country?"

"No, but my country took part in some things like it. Anyway, they worked prisoners to death, served them only bread and glass and metal, they would shoot them dead for anything. I'm saying, do you want to be that heartless? Be responsible for having endless blood on your hands? Make your people so miserable that they'd rather die?"

No one spoke. Everyone had been moved to tears by what he told them.

"Oh yeah, and then there was Hiroshima. My country had a bomb dropped on it which decimated the entire city in seconds. Ninety thousand died instantly. Others were cooked alive or had their skin burned off. Men, women, children...it didn't matter. They died anyway. Then another city was bombed. Only after that did my country forswear all war forever and always. Do you guys really want to let yourselves get to that point?"

Kouen spoke, "No. Definitely not. I don't want to be like that. I want to be a kind and compassionate ruler."

Kougyoku was now outright sobbing. "That's so...so horrible! Those poor children! Those poor people!"

"Are you fearing we would be like them?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Yes. I've seen abuse of power before. Exert yours wisely. You guys have magic, we don't. You have the tools to create more cruelty and suffering." He explained.

"So, will you help us?"

"Sure. Get married to your sister? Nah, I'm gay."

Hakuryuu burst out laughing and Hakuei did, too as Kougyoku looked on, confused.

"Oh my god, he likes men." Koumei said, slapping his knees.

"...Oh." Kouen said, totally shocked.

"Yeah, there's someone else I love. So she cannot be mine." He said dryly. "It wasn't like that's all there was, though. We have cars, super fast vehicles that take you anywhere in seconds. Planes, things that fly you through the air. We have pizza."

When he was able to traverse between the two dimensions, he brought them pizza which they all tried.

"This stuff is amazing." Kouha said.

"It's delicious." Hakuryuu said.

"I could eat this forever." Kougyoku said.

Then came ramen.

They all loved it.

"Alibaba-kun, this is too spicy!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"I like it." Morgiana remarked.

Then finally, he brought a certain chocolate spread to put on sandwiches.

"This is amazing." Kougyoku said.

"Like heaven." Hakuryuu sighed.

"I need more of this stuff." Koumei admitted.

"We'll try more of your cuisine in exchange, you try ours and have people there try it."

"Okay!"

And that's how they had a reluctant compromise, through the power of food, his charisma and his modern day knowledge, he helped upgrade them to a brighter future.


	7. Chapter 7

Married to a sociopath, part 2: A more realistic look at what would have happened from her perspective.

* * *

I don't believe sociopaths should marry empaths, however I also just hate this pairing. So yeah, it's time to cast a look at what her life would really be like if she married someone with ASPD.

Warning for verbal abuse, implied physical abuse and also a tad animal abuse, maybe? somewhere?

Prompt 6: Married to a sociopath

At first, she was happy as could be.

Her best friend who helped her out with everything, he had swept in out of nowhere, charmed her off her feet, and helped her manage her empire, and live with their two beautiful children, a boy and a girl.

They lived happily for a long time...at least, at first.

Alibaba was the perfect husband; he charmed her, made her laugh, cheered her up, did things for her and supported her.

Everyone loved him and thought he was such a supportive father to his children.

She was busy in the kitchen, preparing supper for everyone, listening to her children play, while her husband was off somewhere on a busy trip, or so he had said.

He was absent a lot from her life these days. He would kiss her goodbye and say he would give her flowers when he came back and then he would be gone for weeks. He was honest and generally, she trusted in him.

Generally.

The door opened and the king of the Kou Empire came in, looking bored, exhausted and tired. Strangely, though, he was alone, and not with any of his attendants. She wondered why that was.

"Welcome home, honey!" She called out.

He did not reply before immediately collapsing into a chair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, in a strangely distant voice.

"Dinner will be ready." She said cheerfully.

"I know. You said it the first time." He grumbled, still not looking at her.

"Honey, the kids are worried sick about you. You haven't come home in days."

He looked at her before a strange look flashed across his face, but then it was gone. "That's none of their business, and none of yours. So stay out."

Her eyes widened. He usually told her everything. "Um, would you like dinner?"

He looked at her before nodding. "Yeah, sure, bring it over here, please." His please sounded like a demand.

This was uncharacteristic for him. She shakily got the food for him and placed it onto his plate.

He grumbled a thanks before starting to eat the food.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. Just sick of this." He chewed the food.

"Sick of what?" She asked.

"I'm...no, we're both slaves in a fucking cage. King and Queen, my ass, it's nothing more than binding slavery. Sit there and listen to people bitch and moan about stupid shit. I hate that I have to do it every single goddamned day. It's so irritating and I can't just switch jobs. Sinbad is such a jerk, I wish he would die." He said in a strangely out of character voice for him.

When had he been filled with so much anger? It puzzled her. Didn't he say he wanted to be king...for her? To help her? How were they slaves? Didn't he care about the people?

"But...you became the king for me, right?" She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He turned his head to look at her, before he suddenly choked on his food, and had to swallow a drink. "You? No, I did it for me. Who else?" He said sarcastically.

"Alibaba-chan, are you feeling okay?" She asked, reaching out to touch him. In the next instant, she touched his shoulder and suddenly something unexpected happened.

He threw himself out of his chair, knocking one of the bowls of food off the table and onto the ground, where it scattered everywhere.

"Are you all right?" She exclaimed, coming to his side.

He got back up, staring at her oddly, before nodding. "I'm fine."

"But-the food, you spilled the food!"

He gave her a strange look. "Your fault for scaring me like that. Don't just touch me without permission. I expect you can make some more for the kids."

She gaped at him in shock. "What the heck is up with you? You've never been this angry before!" She cried.

"Nothing's wrong, like I said. How are the kids?" His voice switched back to cheerful, and she decided, maybe she had been too enthusiastic towards him.

"They're doing good. They really want to see you."

"That's good." He said, his voice once again cheerful, "You make a good mother to those kids. You're loyal to them, and to me, you're always strong and full of faith for others. It's good."

"Excuse me?" She said, looking at him in surprise. "Loyal to you? I married you because I love you. I thought you knew that. Is this how your father treated your mother?"

His eyes flashed and the next thing she knew, he had suddenly gotten up and a glass had been ejected across the table, missing her and exploding on the ground. "Don't ever mention that person again, Kougyoku."

Had he-had he just thrown something at her?

"But, I thought you said she was-"

"I said, don't fucking talk about that bitch!" He said calmly. "It's a sensitive spot for me. My mom was a heartless bitch, so let's spare no word of pity for her."

"You threw a glass at me!"

He waved his hand. "It was a mere reaction to you bringing up stupid subjects. Stupidity tends to cause me to react, sorry." A sardonic grin donned his face.

Was he making fun of her?

"What the hell, Alibaba Saluja? What is up with you?" She shrieked, trying to grab him but he sidestepped her and suddenly had her arm in his, staring at her.

"Leave me alone for now, Kougyoku. Please. I'm not in the mood to deal with more complicated issues. I've had a long, hard day and I'm exhausted."

"I can help you-" She said.

He waved his hand dismissively. "No, you really can't. Sorry for taking my anger out on you, it wasn't needed."

Wasn't needed?

She saw him interacting with the kids just fine, in fact he was very gentle with children.

Could Alibaba have been...abused?

She had to wonder.

"Oh, look, it's the useless one. You come here to give me some help?" He said, his cheeks flushed. He was drunk.

"Alibaba, can we talk?" She asked.

He looked at her before he laughed. "When have we ever talked? I talk but you don't listen, you hear just what you want to hear."

She blinked. "Why are you acting like this? I've done nothing wrong!"

He looked at her skeptically. "You sure?"

"I'm sure! I've never cheated on you!"

"That's good to know. You're definitely above your mother who was selling her body." He muttered.

"What did you say about my mother?" She cried.

"I said that I didn't approve of her doing business like that. Nothing against her personally." He explained.

"Why is it your business?" She asked.

"It's neglectful parenting. They aren't watching their kids."

"And it's a woman's job to only look after children." Kougyoku stated what she knew to be the truth.

He laughed. "No, that's not true at all. Women can do whatever men can do."

"What?" She asked, confused.

She came back downstairs and found that the food still had not been cleaned up, while a cowering servant was in the side, complaining that the King had hit him.

Her Alibaba, strike anyone? Unlikely.

"Did you hit a servant, Alibaba?"

He blinked at her, "That guy is busy groping maids, so I'd fire him."

"What?" She asked.

He just looked at her before rolling his eyes. "Don't you notice a thing? Or is it too much for you to care about someone below you being harassed? I swear, you're such a fucking dumbass sometimes, Kougyoku. If you just used your brain-" He paused upon seeing that she was crying.

"Why are you saying these things?" She sobbed.

"What? It's the honest truth. Aren't husbands supposed to be critical of their wives, and wives supposed to be critical of their husbands?" He asked.

"You made me cry!" She cried.

"So?" He said.

"What kind of response is that?" She cried, trying to punch him.

He dodged. "What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're not supposed to make me cry!"

"Sorry." He said.

"You don't sound sorry." She said, standing up.

"I'm not, because I can't be." He said.

"What kind of attitude is that?" She cried.

"A natural one to have."

While she was lying down in bed beside him, she found herself thinking on if all the times he showed affection for her were fake or not.

Did he care about her?

Did he really?

Or was it just a one-sided love?

"Yeah, that's the truth. I really don't love her or like her and yet I'm stuck with her."

Who was he talking to?

He turned around to face her. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He said in annoyance.

She hung her head, annoyed at the way he was treating her, until he explained to her exactly who he was and where he was from, and then she had to divorce him.

(I would write more but my arm is hurting)


End file.
